Przepłynąć Cieśninę Duńską
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 12 McKey wchodzi do pociągu. McKey: Witajcie! Och jak ja was długo nie widziałam! <3 Tęskniłam. Ale mniejsza o to... ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie! Odwiedziliśmy Estonię! Lukaninho i Tyson próbowali się dogadać. Co prawda wyszło to ze średnim skutkiem, ale co tam! Fatima zaprzyjaźniła się z Allice. Pocieszał ją fakt, że ktoś może być chyba tak głupi jak ona. Lukaninho podrywał Yoannę, a Allice rozsadziła nam pół pociągu... Bobbie będzie na nią zły! I to jak! Spotkaliśmy Veneidę i Valiora, którzy mieli mnie zastępować! Co tam, że Valior wybuchł... Uczestnicy dobrali się (nie)dobrowolnie w pary; Allice i Yoanna, Tyson i Lukaninho oraz Bobbie i Fatima! Pierwsze zadanie polegało na zadaniu jak największego bólu zawodnikom, Allice dzięki swojemu... rozgarnięciu! Wygrała dla nich to zadanie. Na szarym końcu znaleźli się Bobbie i Fatima, którzy wzięli udział w koziej dogrywce. Bobbek złapał kozę (jak to brzmi...) i wygrał. Nasza diva odpadła i... Allice odkryła tajemne pomieszczenie! McKey uderzyła się w głowę. McKey: Hej! Jeżeli myślicie, że to takie proste to... Zaciemnienie. McKey: HEJ!!! Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Tajemniczy Pokój Allice weszła do tajemniczego pokoju. Było to naprawdę ciemno. Allice jednak to nie przeszkadzało i w podskokach wbiegła do pokoju. Allice: La, la, la! <3 Allice zaczęła macać ściany w poszukiwaniach "pstryczka". Allice: Gdzie jesteś kochany PSTRYCZKU! <3 Szukam cię. <3 Allice potknęła się i pociągnęła za jakąś wajchę. Allice: Uuu. <3 Zielono! <3 Allice ukazała się wielka korkowa tablica ze zdjęciami wszystkich (zarówno wyeliminowanych i nie) uczestników. Każdy wyeliminowany uczestnik miał na twarzy czerwony krzyżyk. Allice: Hmm... ciekawe czyja to robota... Allice nie zauważyła wielkiego napisu "Plan Yoanny!", który wisiał nad tablicą. Allice: Uuu! Grosik! <3 Allice schyliła się. Za nią stał ktoś z wielką pluszową głową królika na głowie. Allice: Na szczęście! <3 Allice wyprostowała się i z całej siły uderzyła postać z siekierą i w masce. Allice: Jestem głodna... obiadek tajm! <3 Allice przebiegła po nieprzytomnej osobie i pobiegła do kuchni. Po chwili tajemniczy ktoś wstał i poszedł za Allice. Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników W przedziale siedzieli pokonani panowie. Lukaninho i Bobbie mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Lukaninho: No proszę, proszę! Jednak masz krzepę Bobbku! Bobbie: Nie jestem Bobbek! Wbij sobie to wreszcie do tej pustej łepetyny! Lukaninho uśmiechnął się. Lukaninho: Śmiej się, śmiej! Jesteś na razie następny do wyeliminowania! Bobbie: Serio? Nie wydaje mi się! Lukaninho: Taka jest prawda! My z Tysonem już wydaliśmy na ciebie wyrok! Tyson: Serio? -,- Bobbie: Coś twój plan ma LUKI drogi panie! Tyson równie dobrze mógłby być i moim sojusznikiem. Lukaninho: Mylisz się! Tyson już dawno zawarł ze mną sojusz! Lukaninho zaczął czochrać Tysona. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Sojusz z Lukaninho? -,- tylko dlaczego mi o tym nic nie wiadomo, co?! Bobbie: To jasne, że Tyson woli mnie! Bobbie przystawił do pleców Tysona nóż. Tyson odsapnął. Tyson: Słuchajcie... wiem, że na najmądrzejszych to wy nie startujecie, ale chyba chcecie przejść dalej, prawda? Lukaninho: Chcę przejść dalej, tylko w przeciwieństwie do niektórych ja wiem, że tam będę! Poradzę sobie ze wszystkim! Tyson: Ta, jasne. Słuchajcie! Zawrzyjmy razem sojusz i razem wejdźmy do finału! Już mamy przewagę liczebną! Bobbie: W sumie Tyson dobrze prawi... (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Potrzebuję sojusznika. Jakby nie patrzeć dwa razy d czasu rozłączenia drużyn byłem już zagrożony. Lukaninho: Dobrze! Zatem Tyson, Bobbek? Sojusz? Lukaninho wyciągnął rękę. Bobbie: BOBBIE! Ale zgoda... Tyson: NO wreszcie jesteśmy zgodni! Tyson i Bobbie wyciągnęli ręce, chwilę później wszyscy wrócili jak gdyby nigdy nic do swoich zajęć. Pociąg, Przedział Restauracyjny Allice podskakując weszła do przedziału w którym siedziała Yoanna. Allice: Hej Yoanno! Nie zgadniesz co znalazłam! <3 Yoanna: Co takiego? Allice: Tajemny pokój! <3 I wiesz? Byliśmy tam wszyscy oprócz ciebie! <3 Yoanna: Co?! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Nie wierzę, że ta idiota odnalazła ten tajemny pokój! Na moje szczęście, chyba do końca nie zrozumiała co to jest i nie wie chyba, że ten pokój należy do mnie... (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Lubię placki! <3 Yoanna podeszła do Allice. Yoanna: Co tam zobaczyłaś! Allice: Ale gdzie? :3 Yoanna: No wiesz gdzie! Allice spojrzała się na Yoannę pytająco. Allice: Ale... kim ty jesteś Yoanno? Yoanna: No... Yoanną? Allice: Aha! <3 Allice zaczęła podskakiwać z powrotem do wyjścia, gdy jej drogę zatrzymała postać w króliczej masce. Allice: Przepraszam! Chciałabym wyjść... Postać w masce uniosła siekierę. Yoanna: Allice!!! Allice spojrzała się na postać w masce, gdy ta zaczęła pozować. Yoanna spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na postać. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Czy ja zwariowałam?! Z pod maski wyłoniła się Vera! Chłopcy chwilę później również zjawili się w przedziale restauracyjnym. Lukaninho: Emm... co to ma być? Vera: Heeeej! Witajcie kochani na waszym dwunastym panelu! Dzisiaj jurorami są... hej! A gdzie jest moje profesjonalnie dżiury! Tyson: Nie ma go tutaj, bo to nie Total Drama Island's Next Top Model i w ogóle, CO TY TUTAJ ROBISZ?! Vera: Ja szukam dziewczyny, która jako kolejna może zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Tym razem poszukujemy tylko i wyłącznie dziewczyn z Unitet States! Więc jeżeli chcesz być on TAP! Zgłoś się na casting do Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Cycle 2! Czekamy właśnie na ciebie! Tyson: Świetnie... i jeszcze dowaliłaś nam krypto reklamę! Teraz trzeba będzie umieścić ten pomarańczowy pasek z napisem "Audycja zawierała lokowanie reklam!" Yoanna: To tak nie leciało apropo... Tyson: Serio? Vera: Dobrze! Specjalnie uśpiłam McKey, żeby to ogłosić światu... Bobbie: Czekaj... skoro McKey śpi... TO KTO PROWADZI POCIĄG!!! Pociąg, Przedział Maszynisty McKey właśnie smacznie sobie spała, gdy pociąg właśnie wykoleił się. W tle słychać było piski (i krzyk radości Allice), który roznosił się po pociągu. Chwile później pociąg wpadł do wody. Szwecja, 50 metrów od lini brzegowej Wszyscy zaczęli się wynurzać z pod wody. Jako pierwsza wynurzyła się Yoanna. Yoanna: Hej! Co się tutaj dzieje?! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Pomyślałam sobie wtedy... skoro wszyscy się utopili to może wygrałam! Yoanna: Yuhu! Przeżyłam i wygrałam! O tak! '' Po chwili wynurzył się Lukaninho z nieprzytomnym Tysonem na plecach.'' Lukaninho: Tak! Pierw... co?! Yoanna: Żyjesz? Lukaninho: Pierwsza wypłynęłaś? To może wiesz... teraz dasz się uratować ratownikowi... Lukaninho podpłynął do Yoanny... ta jednak zanurkowała w poszukiwaniu reszty uczestników. (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Leci na zwycięzców... '' Po chwili wypłynął także Bobbie z workiem pełnych meduz. Tyson również się ocknął.'' Tyson: Hej! Co my robimy w wodzie?! I po co ci worek pełen meduz? Bobbie: To już raczej chyba moja sprawa... Po chwili wynurzyła się Yoanna z Allice i śpiącą McKey, która po chwili się ocknęła. McKey: ... Yoanna: Dobrze się czujesz? McKey chwyciła ramię Tysona tak jakby miała je zaraz zmiażdżyć. McKey: Kto... kto to zrobił!!! Tyson: Ona!!! Tyson wskazał na Verę w stroju kąpielowym, która pozowała na pobliskiej skalę. McKey podpłynęła do niej. McKey: Czy możesz mi z łaski swojej powiedzieć, co tutaj robisz? Vera: Wiesz... potrzebowałam darmowej reklamy mojego show, uśpiłam cię i przypadkowo utopiłam twój pociąg, a tak w ogóle to dziewczyno! Nie myślałaś o karierze modelki? Jakby co to pamiętaj, że castingi ciągle trwają! McKey: Co zrobiłaś?! Ten... TEN POCIĄG KOSZTOWAŁ MAJĄTEK!!! Vera: Nie martw się kochana! Możemy teraz zrobić sesję w utopionym pociągu! McKey chwyciła jakiś kamień. Chciała nim cisnąć w Verę. McKey: Ty mała... Yoanna chwyciła rękę McKey. Yoanna: Dobra, dobra. Już się nie denerwuj... Szwecja, Plaża Wszyscy już wysuszeni stali na plaży. McKey stała przed pięcioma łódkami. McKey: Niestety... dzięki pannie modelce... (-,-) musieliśmy zmienić trochę zadanie... zadanie miało polegać na zaśpiewaniu z Szweckimi gwiazdami w Malmoo dowolnego utworu... jednak dzięki pannie modelce (znowu -,-) musieliśmy zmienić zadanie na nieco mniej prestiżowe... Allice: Bitwa na kurze jajca prosto z kur?! Allice chwyciła kurę za nogi i zaczęła z niej strzelać jajkami. McKey: Nie... Allice: Dlaczego... ;( McKey: Bo zadanie będzie polegało by dopłynąć do portu w Danii! Lukaninho: O tak panowie! Już wiecie chyba komu szykować puchar! Yoanna: Oj chyba się nie szykuj! Pamiętaj, że to ja wygrałam już dwa zadania! A ty równe zero! Lukaninho: Pfff... McKey: W połowie drodze napotkacie się na tajemniczą wyspę! Musicie z niej wziąć wskazówkę, której broni niewyobrażalna maszkara! Po chwili wszyscy stali już przy swoich łódkach. Gdy McKey dała znak wszyscy ruszyli do wody i wypłynęli... wszyscy oprócz Allice, która próbowała płynąć po piasku. Gdzieś na Morzu, Gdzieś na Morzu Tyson, Bobbie, Lukaninho i Yoanna szli łeb w łeb. Lukaninho: No proszę, proszę! Walczycie! Bobbie: No przynajmniej ja nie mam zamiaru dać ci wygrać! Tyson: Halo... pamiętacie, że mamy sojusz? Yoanna: Słucham?! Jaki sojusz! Lukaninho: Idiota! Dlaczego wygadałeś jej o naszym męskim sojuszu! Yoanna: Męski sojusz?! Bobbie: Brawo złamasie! Może jeszcze powiesz, że chcemy wywalić ją przy pierwszej okazji! Yoanna: CO?! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Proszę, proszę! A jednak jestem zagrożeniem dla facetów. W sumie wygranie kolejnego zadania z nimi nie powinno być wielkim problemem! Bobbie wrzucił granat do łodzi Lukaninho. Ten szybko wskoczył do łódki Bobbiego. Lukaninho: HEJ! Co ty wyprawiasz?! Bobbie: Ups... wyślizgnęła mi się z rąk... (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Prawda jest taka, że Lukaninho mnie denerwuję i potrzebuję jego głosu, by przetrwać kolejną eliminację! Ale... jakby go zabić to spokojnie też bym przeszedł. Lukaninho i Bobbie razem wiosłowali. Właściwie to kręcili się w miejscu, bo każdy z nich miał wiosłował w inną stronę. Lukaninho: No co ty wyprawiasz Bobbku! Wiosłuj tak jak ja! Bobbie: To ty wzoruj się na mnie! Lukaninho: Jeszcze czego! Chyba nie myślisz, że cię posłucham! Bobbie: Spoko! Tylko się później nie dziw, że znowu przez ciebie nie wygramy zadania! Lukaninho: A, co? Nie ufasz mi i boisz się, że cię wywalę? Bobbie: Wiesz... równie dobrze, to ty możesz wylecieć przeze mnie... Lukaninho: Nie wywalisz mnie... Bobbie: A skąd taka pewność? (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Dobra... prawda jest taka, że wywalenie Bobbiego nie będzie wielce trudne! Przecież on chyba zraził do siebie całą ekipę... tylko jaki jest jego sekret, że tak daleko doszedł? Gdy Bobbie i Lukaninho kłócili się ze sobą, koło nich przejechała Allice na waleniu. Allice: O tak kurczaku! Dalej! Dalej! Allice popłynęła dalej, a Lukaninho i Bobbie zdziwieni popatrzyli się na siebie. Lukaninho: Dlaczego mi się wydaje, że to ona jest prawdziwym zagrożeniem? Bobbie: Bo nie używa grama rozumu... a myślisz, że jak zaszła tak daleko! Tymczasem Tyson i Yoanna płynęli koło siebie. Tyson: Ech... męczą mnie już te wieczne kłótnie Lukaninho i Bobbiego... Yoanna: Więc dlaczego się męczyć? Możemy razem zawrzeć sojusz i ich wywalić! Tyson: Sam nie wiem... Yoanna: Przecież sam wiesz, że jesteś dobry... nie na darmo doszedłeś znowu tak daleko... Tyson zarumienił się. Tyson: Tak sądzisz? Yoanna: Pomyśl... nie chcesz być ze mną i z Allice w finałowej trójcę? A raczej ze mną w finałowej dwójce? Tyson: Wiesz... Yoanna zatrzymała swoją łódkę i weszła do łódki Tysona. Objęła go czulę. Yoanna: Prawda jest taka... że nikt cię tutaj nie doceniał i źle cię tutaj ocenili... Tyson: To prawda... Yoanna: Inni byli za głupi... Yoanna pocałowała Tysona. Tyson: Co... co ty robisz? Yoanna: Chcę ci pokazać co do ciebie czuję! Yoanna jeszcze raz pocałowała Tysona. Nie zauważyli nawet jak Allice na waleniu właśnie dopływała do tajemniczej wyspy. Gdzieś na Morzu, Wyspa Beth Waleń wyrzucił Allice przy tajemniczej różowej wyspie z wielką wyrzeźbioną głową Beth na skale. Wszystko było tam rushowe. Po wyspie biegały Bethomiędzygalaktyczne Jednorożce. Wszystkie radośnie hasały na swoich kijach. Rushowe strzałki wskazywały ścieżkę na szczyt góry Beth. Allice: Ale fajnie! <3 Do Allice podeszła Bleeeth. Jak zwykle zasłaniała ją całą cenzura. Bleeeth: Hej słitaśna! Allice: Hej cenzuro! <3 Bleeeth: Rasistka! Bleeth swoją cenzurową ręką uderzyła Allice i uciekła. Allice: To teraz na górę! <3 Allice wzięła kij i zaczęła nam nim whasywać na górę. Allice: Jak ja się czuję ogórkowo! <3 Po chwili przypłynęli do wyspy zlani potem Yoanna i Tyson. Tyson: Co... co to ma być za szajs?! Yoanna: Nie wiem, ale to naprawdę jest straszne! Tyson: Naprawdę... nie wiem co się tu dzieje... (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Zawsze uważałem, że Szwecja, albo Dania nie jest normalna, ale wielka różowa wyspa z wyrytą głową Beth... nawet nie wyobrażałem sobie tego w najgorszych koszmarach... Yoanna: Bierzmy co musimy i wynośmy się stąd jak najszybciej... Tyson: Racja... to jest straszne! Tyson i Yoanna pobiegli na górę. Gdzieś na Morzu, Góra Beth Tyson i Yoanna powoli wchodzili na górę. Z szałasu bowiem dochodziły dziwne dźwięki Beth i Allice. Beth: No dalej! Pchaj tego ogórasa z Tesco! Allice: Pcham! Pcham! <3 Beth: Tak! Jeszcze głębiej! Bierz drugiego! Allice: Już! <3 Beth: AAAAAA! Orgazm!!! <3 Allice: Dalej! Teraz nożyce! Beth: Tak! Tak! Yoanna i Tyson z niedowierzaniem słuchali jęków wydobywających się z szałasu. Yoanna szybko odsłoniła kotarę. Yoanna: AHA!!! Co? Allice i Beth tak naprawdę robiły tylko koktail ogórkowy. Beth i Allice obierały ogórki i cięły je na drobne kawałki. Allice: Hej! <3 Beth: Kolejni do robienia koktajlu z ogórków? <3 Tyson: My... po to, po co mieliśmy przyjechać? Beth: Macie tutaj kochani! <3 Wszyscy dostajecie moje zdjęcie z moim rushowym autografem i podusię Beth! <3 Yoanna wyszła by zwymiotować. Allice: Dzięki! <3 Jeszcze się zgadamy na koktajl psiadsiółko! <3 Beth: Baju BFF! <3 Allice skoczyła z różowej głowy Beth do wody i zaczęła dryfować jak kłoda w kierunku Danii. Beth: Jakaż ona słodziaśna! <3 Może wy użyjecie rushowych motorówek? <3 Tyson: Chętnie... Tyson i Yoanna zbiegli na dół i popłynęli w kierunku Danii. Gdzieś na Morzu, Wyspa Beth Lukaninho i Bobbie po godzinie kłótni dopłynęli do wyspy Beth. Beth stała w porcie i pisała w swoim rushowym pamiętniku. Beth: Witajcie szeksi meni! <3 Lukaninho: O nie to znowu ty? -,- Beth: Tak! <3 I mam gromadkę 529 Bethomiędzygalaktycznych Jednorożców. <3 Bobbie: Aha? Beth: Wiecie... za całuska dam wam rakietę. <3 Bobbie: A... ty... nie masz męża? Beth: Miałam, ale taka hot girl jak ja, nie może się ograniczać do jednego faceta! <3 Lukaninho ucałował Beth w policzek, ta cała się podnieciła. Beth: Masz ty mój kochaneczku moje zdjęcie z autografem i rakietę! <3 Lukaninho: Bleee... dzięki! Lukaninho wsiadł na rakietę, za którą ciągnęła się rushowa maź. Bobbie: Chyba popłynę sam... Bobbie zabrał zdjęcie z autografem i odpłynął. Beth: Papa! Wpadajcie! Mam dużo ogóreczków! <3 Dania, Port Vera i McKey stały razem w porcie i czekały na uczestników. Vera: Cieszysz się, że musimy tu stać jak właśnie suszą pociąg? McKey: Który ty utopiłaś! Vera: Tak, jasne! McKey: W ogóle... po co nam ten budyń? McKey wskazała na wielki basen wypełniony budyniem. Vera: Bo mamy kolejną sesję! McKey: Co?! Vera wrzuciła McKey do basenu z budyniem. Po chwili zaczęły się nim rzucać. Vera: O tak dziewczyno! Pamiętaj o wyrazie twarzy! McKey: Co ty wyrabiasz!!! Chwilę później do basenu z budyniem wpadła rakieta z Lukaninho na pokładzie. McKey: Uff... Lukaninho: Tak! Wygrałem? McKey: Tak... a teraz idę się umyć... Po 20 minutach wszyscy byli czyści. Wtedy nadpłynęli też Yoanna, Tyson, Bobbie i ostatnia Allice. Dopłynęli oni w niewielkich od siebie odstępach czasu. McKey: No cóż... dzisiaj to Lukaninho wygrał... a resztę zapraszam dzisiaj wieczorem na ceremonię! Yoanna: Niech to... Tyson: Trudno Betty... jakoś to przeżyjemy... Allice: Jaka Betty? <3 Tyson: Betty... no Yoanna. Allice: Ale Betty już od dawna nie ma. <3 Wszyscy westchnęli. Yoanna: Co?! Ona kłamie! Allice: Ale ona nawet nie mówi... Betty mówi, Betty cię zje! Betty ma ogórka! Już od dawna tak nie mówi! Bobbie: Racja... czy ty coś ukryłaś przed nami? Tyson: Yoanno? Yoanna: Ech! No dobra, dobra! Betty wcale nie było! Zniknęła w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki i nie wróciła! A to była tylko gra! Szkoda, że prawie wszyscy się na to nabraliście. A co do ciebie Allice to szykuj się na eliminację! Allice: Jajco? <3 Pociąg, Przedział Restauracyjny Tyson wszedł do przedziału w którym Lukaninho i Bobbie dyskutowali ze sobą. Tyson: O czym rozmawiacie? Lukaninho: Nadarzyła się właśnie okazja by wreszcie wyeliminować Yoannę. Jakby nie patrzeć dzisiaj była druga... Bobbie: Racja... może to być ostatnia szansa, by ją wywalić... Tyson: I wy się ze sobą zgadzacie?! Bobbie: Nienawidzimy się... to prawda, ale wiesz... też chcemy być w finale i tak się z sobą zmierzyć! Lukaninho: Na szczęście mamy nasz sojusz i nic nam nie zagrozi... zresztą eliminacja się jej należy! Tyson: Może... Pociąg, Tajemniczy Przedział Yoanna zrywała wszystko co mogła z tablic, by jak najszybciej się tego pozbyć. Yoanna: Nie wierzę, że ta głupia Allice wygadała się! Yoanna spaliła ostatnie rzeczy. Yoanna: A teraz żegnaj... Yoanna odłączyła wagon, któy spadł z klifu. Pociąg, Ceremonia Cała piątka siedziała na swoich miejscach. Bobbie, Tyson i Yoanna byli zdenerwowali i zestresowani. Allice i Lukaninho nie przejmowali się. McKey: Oddaliście już swoje głosy... cóż przewaga nie była szczególna... ale zadecydował jeden głos... i to głos Tysona.'' Lukaninho, Bobbie i Yoanna uśmiechnęli się. McKey: Cóż. To chyba oczywiste, że pierwsza moneta wędruje do Lukaninho! McKey rzuciła monetę Lucę. Lukaninho: No wreszcie! McKey: Następna moneta jest dla Tysona! Tyson złapał monetę. McKey: Oraz bezpieczny zostaje również Bobbie! Bobbie złapał monetę. McKey: Drogie panie... nie macie w tej serii szczęścia. W finałowej czwórce będzie miejsce dla tylko jednej z was... Która z was zmierzy się przeciwko facetom? Ekran podzielił się. W tle było słychać dramatyczną muzykę. McKey: Ostatnia moneta powędruje do... Yoanna próbowała zabić Allice wzrokiem, a ta robiła zeza. McKey: ...Allice! Moneta odbiła się od głowy Allice. Yoanna: Co?! To chyba jakiś żart! McKey: Mówi się trudno... dostałaś głosy od Lukaninho, Bobbiego i Allice... Yoanna: Co?! WYWALIŁA MNIE ALLICE?! Mnie?! Bobbie: Proszę proszę! Chyba ktoś został tu zmanipulowany... Lukaninho: Brawo Tyson! Pokazałeś, że nie masz jaj i dałeś się zwieść! Allice: Placki! <3 Allice, Bobbie i Lukaninho wyszli z ceremonii. McKey: No cóż Yoanno. To czas by odejść... Yoanna: Jeszcze pożałujecie! Pożałujecie, że wywaliliście mnie!!! Ochrona wyrzuciła Yoannę przez okno. Tyson: Ehh... McKey: Walka zaczyna się na serio... zostało już tylko czterech zawodników! Czy ostatnia dziewczyna poradzi sobie z facetami? Czy Vera się od nas odczepiła? Vera: Nie! <3 McKey: AAA! Do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku? Vera: Totalnej Porażki: PRZYGODY W EUROPIE!!! Zaciemnienie. Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Ekskluzywny Klip Yoanna wściekła idzie koło Netto. Yoanna: No naprawdę! Jak mogli mnie wywalić akurat teraz! Akurat teraz! Znowu jestem tylko piąta!!! AAA!!! Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie